


A Different Life

by AceOfEverything



Series: Miraculous AUs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrinette, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BFF Swap, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Childhood Friends, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Family Fluff, Famous Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste has Emotions, Gabriel Agreste loves his son, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawkmoth & Sabine Cheng Friendship, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marin Cheng | Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Cousin, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Minor Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nino Lahiffe Knows, No Bubbler, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oc is Hawk Moth, Protective Gabriel, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfEverything/pseuds/AceOfEverything
Summary: Sabine Cheng was world wide famous for being a model to a worldwide known modelling branch. Then she met Tom Dupain a man famous for his baking, after knowing each other for two years they dated, got marriend and had a beautiful baby girl who they later named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Marinette Dupain-Cheng could say that her life was pretty wonderful. She had a cousin who always has her back, a pair of loving parents, and a childhood friend who stayed in touch despite not seeing each other all the time due to her being homeschooled.She honestly couldn't ask for more. Her life was pretty normal, she was in the path of becoming a known fashion designer and model. Until it wasn't thenext thing she knew there was some sort of stone monster raging in Paris and some floating 'thing' that called herself kwami of creation telling her she can defeat said stone monster.





	A Different Life

Summer was now sadly over, her cousin already left Paris yesterday. Truthfully, Marinette was going to miss him but she knows that she'll see him both again next summer. Marinette looked at her reflection, letting out a giggle "Yeah this outfit is perfect," she decided.

"I agree, Mademoiselle. The outfit surely looks beautiful on you," startled by the sudden reply, Marinette turned to see her mother's assisstant Fernard "Thank you, Fernard."

The man gave her a smile in return "You're very welcome Mademoiselle, your mother and father is waiting for you downstairs to join them for breakfast." he stated calmly.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she turned and left her room with Fernard following behind. Arriving at the table she greeted her mother and father "Goodmorning Maman, Papa!" giving both her parents a kiss on the cheek she sat down on her seat.

Sabine smiled at her daughter, "How was your sleep dear?" she asked "It was great as usual, I had a busy schedule yesterday." Marinette replied.

Tom frowned "We're sorry for putting you in this situations Marinette. We're probably the reason why your so stressed lately," he put a hand on her back Marinette looked at her father with a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean? Of course not, I just have been busy coming up with a new design. I love modelling papa because I get to try out new fashion trends." she reassured him, frowning she bit her bottom lip "I just wish I could interact with someone other than well.. you guys."

Both of her parents look at one another and smiled before looking back at her "Mari, sweetheart your father and I talked about this a few weeks ago and we decided that we should enroll you to a school. To help you interact with people your age." Sabine stated.

Marinette's eyes shot up to look at them, "Are you serious?" her mouth was opening and closing making her look like a gaping fish. Letting out a giggle Sabine nodded to her daughter comfirming it, shooting up from her seat she hugged both of them "Thank you so much Maman, Papa!"

"Anything for you our dear Mari," Tom stroked his daughter's hair as Sabine placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Fernard watch the scene with a smile present on his face, he has been working for this family since Marinette was just a baby. Despite Sabine and Tom's busy schedule they still give time for their daughter, which was sweet of them. 

Soon the family of three let go of each other "Wonderful, your supplies for school are already packed and ready. You start today sweetheart, and also I made sure to make some macarons for your classmates" Tom smiled "Vernon will be driving you to school, Fernard will come with you to let you know about your schedule for today." Sabine added.

Once she was done with her breakfast, she stood up from her seat as Fernard reminded her that she might be late for school if she stayed any longer "Oh shoot! Your right Fernard. Goodbye Maman, Papa" kissing both their cheeks she left the manor with Fernard who carried the box filled with macarons and her school bag, from behind her she heard her mom yell "Have fun in school!".

Vernon was waiting for them outside, Marinette gave him a smile in greeting in which he returned. She got in the backseat, while Vernon sat in the driver seat and Fernard in the passenger seat.

"To Françoise Dupont High School Vernon," Vernon made a humming sound indicating that he was listening as he started the car and drove to the direction of the school.

Clearing his throat gaining Marinette's attention, Fernard started to state her schedule for today. Marinette looked out the window watching the buildings pass by while still listening to what Fernard is saying, after all she is capable of Multitasking.

A few minutes later, something caught her eye on the side of the sidewalk "Wait, Vernon stop the car please." Vernon looked at her from the rear view mirror before stopping the car, unlocking the car Marinette walked out of the car and ran towards the direction of an old man who was being mugged in an alleyway .

"Hey, what do you think your doing to the poor man!" she helped the old man get up from the ground once the mugger stepped away from the man. 

The mugger immediately recognized her and gaped "Holy.. your Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" this caused her to frown once noticing that the mugger was a fan of hers due to how he looks at her with admiration.

"You shouldn't be doing this, get away while you still can. I won't call the authorities just don't do this kind of things again." 

The mugger nodded frantically upon hearing the word authorities and immediately bolted away, thankfully the mugger wasn't able to get anything from the man.

Marinette turned her attention to the old man "Are you okay Mister?" she asked, the man gave her a reassuring smile "I'm fine thanks to you, Young Lady." Marinette let out a sigh in relief as she helped the man get out of the alley "I'm glad your okay, but I got to head out I still have school."

Turning around she headed back to the car "Have a nice day,sir and stay safe!" she yelled from her shoulder as she got back in the car. Looking at the box in his hands the old man smiled "Thank you very much young lady"

"What was that about Mademoiselle Marinette?" Vernon questioned as he started the car once again, "I saw a man being mugged and decided to help out." she replied calmly. Hearing this Fernard frowned, "Mademoiselle you should've told us so we could help you." Vernon nodded in agreement towards the statement.

Marinette gave both of them a reassuring smile "No need to worry Fernard, Vernon I had it handled besides I know self defence." Sighing the two men decided to let it go "Okay, just .. tell us next time." 

She only gave a hum in reply as the school came to view Vernon stopped the car just in front of it, Fernard handed her the box of macarons and her bag "Have fun in school Mademoiselle, if you need anything please call." Fernard reminded her.

Giving him a smile she nodded "Thanks for everything Fernard, Vernon" she got out of the car then watched it drive away. Once she was sure that the car was out of sight she turned to face the school before walking in.

Marinette arrived inside her classroom just in time for the bell to ring, she looked around and saw a familiar face sitting in the front row making her face light up. She grinned and went to sit next to him, putting down the box of macaron on the table "What's with the long face, Nino?"

Her grin widened at the sight of her childhood friend's shocked expression, she sat down next to him "No way!" he gaped "I can't believe your actually here dudette!" she giggled at his reaction "Yeah, me too."

"Excuse me!" Marinette winced at the high pitched tone, "That's Adrien's seat new girl! How about you go and take a seat next to that other new girl instead! Listen Adrien is going to be arriving today and _that_ seat is going to be my Adrikin's seat."

Sighing Marinette turned to look at the girl screaming at her, "I'm sorry but I didn't see his name on the seat that's why I took it. If someone was going to call in dibs they might as well put their name on it," she deadpanned.

Noticing the girl's silence, she looked at her in the eye and raised an eye brow 'Well what do you know it's Chloe Bourgeois'. The blond girl was gaping "Marinette Dupain-Cheng.." Marinette grinned "That's my name, don't wear it out." 

Huffing Chloe turned around "Fine, you can keep the stupid seat" she stomped her way back to her own seat. Blinking once, then twice Marinette turned to Nino "Is she really always like that?" she asked him.

Nino grinned, "Yeah she's alway's like that, that was awesome of you to stand up to her like that." rolling her eyes Marinette opened the box of Macarons "Here try this, my papa made it and beside's just because she's the daughter of the mayor doesn't mean she has the right to do that."

"And besides, I know how much she admires my work I met her once or twice and in those times I take her admiration to my advantage whenever she treats someone bad." She added.

Nino smirked, "You are awesome Dudette," taking on macaron he bit into it letting out a satisfied sigh "This taste so good.." Marinette stood up from her seat and head to the other new girl, "Hey!" she called out gaining her attention.

The red head turned to her with a questioning gaze, "Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng my papa made some macarons for my classmates would you like one? I promise they taste good." 

The girl grabbed a macaron from the box taking a bite into it before sighing in satisfaction, "This does taste good! I'm Alya Cesaire just call me Alya," Marinette's smile widened "Okay Alya, call me Marinette wanna be friends?" 

Alya smiled at her in return "Yeah sure girl!" 

* * *

Adrien was about to enter the school when he heard his father's assistant Nathalie's voice trying to convince him to change his mind, "Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!" she tried to reason with him. Adrien turned to look at her "I know what _he_ wants but does he know what _I_ want? This is what I want Nathalie."

He stopped when he saw an old man trying to get up and runs over to him. Adrien helped him get up smiling he turned to look back at Nathalie and his bodyguard, immediately regretting it.

Adrien looked down and headed back to them, "I just wanted to go to school like everyone else."

Sighing he looked at Nathalie with pleading eyes "Please don't tell my father about this," the woman doesn't say anything else and just leads him back to the car. The old man watches as the car drives away for the area, heading where the young boy could possibly live.

* * *

"Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library." Mme. Bustier reminded the class, "Kim," a growl coming a boy, Ivan who Marinette met earlier while passing out macarons which everyone ejoyed.

Mme. Bustier looked over and saw Ivan about to punch Kim, "Ivan, what is going on?" Ivan opened his mouth to answer "It's Kim! I'm so going to get..." Ivan raised his fist to punch the other boy.

"Ivan, go to the principal's office." Mme. Bustier commanded, as giggles filled the room. Ivan crumbled the paper Kim passed him earlier, grabbing his bag he walked out of the classroom.

Marinette watched the interaction, "I wonder what Kim did to Ivan.." she heard Alya speak next to her "I saw Kim handing a piece of paper to Ivan, I'm guessing he insulted him." Marinette replied.

Nino poked his head in the classroom "Come on Mari, Alya." he called out, both of them walked over to him "Coming,coming."

Later at the library, both Alya and Marinette are thrown to the floor by the sudden movement. Alya quickly stood up and was about to help Marinette up but she saw Nino there to help her.

"Come on," she called out as the three of them went to check the security footage only to see a stone monster in front of their school. Marinette and Nino's eyes widen at the sight, "What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?" Alya spoke as her eyes sparkled "It's as if he was turned into some kind of super villain! GPS, check. Battery, check. I am so outta here!"

Alya ran to the door "Alya, where are you going?!" Marinette asked with a worried look "If there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind, no way I'm missing this!" with that she left the library.

Both Marinette and Nino groaned in unison "Alya.." Marinette turned to look at Nino "I'm going to call Fernard, do you want to stay at my place? Pretty sure school's cancelled for today," 

Nino nodded, "I guess I don't think's it safe to walk home with some supervillain running loose. But I'll check with my mom first " Marinette nodded in agreement, "I just hope Alya realises that.." she mumbled as she took out her phone from her pocket to call Fernard.

"Hello, Fernard?" 

_'Mademoiselle, do not worry please stay where you are. We are coming to get you.'_ Fernard calmly stated but even Marinette could tell that he was worried _'Marinette, are you hurt in any way possible?'_

Taken a back by Fernard calling her by her first name, now she can really tell that he was really worried "Hey Mari, mom said it was okay for me to stay over," Nino called out Marinette gave a nod.

"Don't worry Fernard, I'm fine. Nino's coming over by the way, and also were at the library" She reassures him.

_'Understood Mademoiselle, you two stay safe. Vernon and I will come and get you.'_ Fernard stated as calm as he can "We'll be waiting here, bye." Marinette hung upon and looked at Nino who gave her a knowing look.

"Let me guess, Fernard is worried about you?" Marinette giggled before nodding, "Yeah you know how he is Nino. Anyways he told us to stay where we are." Nino nodded indicating that he was listening.

Both Nino and Marinette entered her room, "I still can't get over how big your room is Mari!" Nino walked in the middle of the room throwing his hand up in the air "It's like an apartment!" he added. Marinette giggled "Yeah your right, my parents got a bit overboard with the room." Nino gave her a deadpanned look making her laugh.

"So what do you wanna do?" Marinette asked as she sat on her sofa Nino followed after, sitting next to her "I don't really know, watch the news maybe? We gotta know what happens to the monster Dudette."

Nino turned the TV in Marinette's room, they both watched the news. Marinette hummed "Are first day of school always like this?" she joked making Nino laugh, Nino looked at the table and noticed a box as he stopped laughing "Hey, what's that Mari? Another design?" 

Marinette followed his gaze and saw the little box, picking up she inspected it "I don't know maybe another gift from Maman?" Seeing that it wasn't going to do any harm if she opened it, so she did.

Imagine her shock when a glow came out of the box and some kind of floating bug thing appeared out of nowhere. As if silently agreeing on the same thing both Marinette and Nino let out a scream as Marinette let go of the box as if it hurted her.

"What the heck is that Nino!?" Marinette gripped his arm, "Hello Marinette and Nino." the kwami greeted.

Nino let out a gasp as both of them scooted closer in interest, "Oh my god I knows our names and it can talk too!" 

Marinette rolled her eyes at her best friend "Way to state the obvious Nino," she turned her gaze to the floating bug thing "You, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked Marinette, I am Tikki the Kwami of Creation. You have been chosen to become a miraculous holder, however you must keep this a secret. Nino was not supposed to know but he can be an exception." Tikki explained to the two.

Both looked at each other then at the kwami, "What's a kwami?" they asked in unison. Tikki then started to explain again,

"Kwamis are divine, sprite-like beings who embody abstract concepts. They give certain powers to people with miraculouses, transforming them into animal-themed super beings." Tikki took a breath before continuing.

"In order to activate your miraculous you must say 'Tikki, Spots on!' That will transform you into Ladybug. As for your special power 'Lucky Charm' creates an object that helps her to achieve her goal, it often being to stop a villain. After defeating the villain you must capture the akuma and purify it, in order to turn things back to normal just throw the item you got from the Lucky Charm and yell Miraculous Ladybug."

Marinette blinked, "Okay... sounds easy enough? I guess?" she turned to look at Nino who had a conflicted look on his face. 

Tilting her head to the side, "Nino are you okay?" she questioned feeling worried for her friend as if that seemed to snap him out Nino looked at her "Yeah I'm fine, but if you become a superhero. You'll have to go and save the day and you could get hurt. I can't lose you Mari, your like my sister."

Marinette's eyes softened "Don't worry Nino, I can take care of myself and besides Paris needs a hero." she took out the earrings from the box putting them on, "and Nino, your also like a brother to me." she smiled at her friend since infancy.

Nino stared at her before nodding, indicating that he trusts her to come back safely. Marinette turned to look at Tikki "Okay Tikki, I'm ready." taking a deep breath she shouted.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Adrien frowned as Nathalie continued to ask questions, "Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?" sighing he answered with a bored tone "Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections."

Nathalie smiled at him "Excellent, Adrien." she praised him, "Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?" taken a back by the sudden voice both Adriend and Nathalie turned to see Gabriel Agreste.

"Yes sir," Nathalie obeyed stepping back, Gabriel's gaze landed on his son causing Adrien to flinch "You are _not_ going to school. I already told you." 

Adrien's eyes widened as he turned to his head to look at Nathalie feeling betrayed, who in return looked down avoiding his gaze "But Father!" Adrien stood up from his seat.

Gabriel's eyes hardened "Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have you outside in that dangerous world." he stated with finality, but Adrien was not having it.

"It's not dangerous, Father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go to school and make friends just like everyone else?" Adrien tried to make a point, "But you are not everyone else! You are my son! Continue" he turned to leave.

Nathalie looked at Adrien before speaking "We can leave it there for today if you have–" Adrien clenched his fist, "atleast Uncle Louis let Felix go to school" he mumbled under his breath but it was loud enough for both Gabriel and Nathalie to her before running off to his room.

The woman turned to the father who froze in his spot, "Sir?" Gabriel snapped out of it "I'm fine Nathalie" with that he left the room.

Later in Adrien's room, Adrien was laying in his room mumbling nonsense in his pillow until he heard thumping sounds deciding to check it out Adrien ran out of the door to see the police just outside their gate aiming at something or someone.

"Ready? Fire!" the police force fires at Stoneheart only for him to get bigger. Running back inside and making sure to lock the doors Adrien ran back to his room jumping on the sofa before turning on the tv in his room to watch the news.

Watching the news Adrien noticed a box on the table "Huh?" picking it up he inspected the box "What's this doing here?" Curious he opened the box only for it to glow and a floating kwami appeared.

Adrien's eyes sparkled "No way... Like the genie in the lamp!" the kwami looked at him "I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky..." Plagg flied towards the stick hockey table as he tried to bite it.

"No! Don't touch that! Come back here!" Plagg floated to an arcade game as he tried to eat the joystick "Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?"

Once Adrien was able to capture Plagg he spoke "I still don't know what you're doing here." Plagg looked at him and explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?"

Adrien shook his head "Uh-uh" Plagg look around "Good, got anything to eat? I'm starving.." Adrien stared at Plagg "My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor." 

Plagg flew out of his hand "Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter." he pointed out before he started to explain his purpose "But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!" he pointed out the obvious.

"No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is." you could hear his smirk in Plagg's voice, Adrien looked at the ring in his hands with a determined look.

Putting it on, Adrien looked at Plagg noticing this the kwami spoke "Claws out! That's how you transform." nodding Adrien yelled out "Got it. Plagg, claws out!" before Plagg could continue he entered the ring.

"No, wait! I haven't finished explaining!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That would be all guys! I can't tell for sure when I should post the next chapter, and I'm really sorry if this confused you guys. Truthfully honest I'm not going to follow the whole keep the identity secret thing. Leave Kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
